Fan:Minions in Digimon Mighty Squadron 02
Here's the list of Tactimon's minions in the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. To make a Digimon grow, Tactimon conjures a grenade & throws it to Earth where the Digimon catches it & slams it into the ground which then enlarges the Digimon. MetalPiranimon When Tactimon takes over Lilithmon's palace, he uses his staff to transform a piranha on Earth into MetalPiranimon. MetalPiranimon is one of the most formidable Digimon the DigiDestined face at that point. His weapon is a chain-linked weight that's used like a mace. During the course of his existance, Tactimon appears to be continually feeding MetalPiranimon energy from his staff. Using the weight, MetalPiranimon is able to freeze Dinotigermon, Triceramon, Mammothmon, & Pteramon. He then is able to take control of Tyrannomon & Coredramon & turn them against the DigiDestined. Nicky is able to create a device to free the Digimon from MetalPiranimon. To buy some time, the DigiDestined form the DigiBlaster & fire at MetalPiranimon, first aiming at Tyrannomon, then MetalPiranimon who initially panicks. Strangely enough, the DigiBlaster blast mostly misses him, aims a little low, but the explosion does burn his feet & cause him to hop around, howling in pain glow with electricity, implying that he is almost defeated. After the Digimon are restored, Tactimon attempts to bury them deep into the Earth, but Kokuwamon is able to save them & digivolve them into the new Thunder Digimon. The Thunder Digimon battle MetalPiranimon (who appears to be drunk during the battle, based on his erratic, staggering motions) after testing out the controls, & fare much better, not even being knocked down once. ThunderOmnimon is able to destroy MetalPiranimon with its Thunder Saber. Later, in the episode "A Reel Fish Story", Tactimon summons MetalPiranimon again to battle the DigiDestined, along with several other aquatic Digimon. This time, it is no stronger than an average Digimon, & is destroyed by Alex wielding Toraclaw. Gorillamon Created by Tactimon from Spencer's white gorilla suit, Gorillamon is a white ape Digimon that has the ability to shape shift into any of the DigiDestined. He attacks Kokuwamon in a failed attempt to infiltrate the Command Center, then battles the DigiDestined, completely overwhelming them with his strength & shape shifting powers. Besides his ability to transform, Gorillamon can also fire white lightning bolts from his cannon-hand, as well as some type of unseen blast from his head. When disguised as Taylor, Gorillamon can fire explosive laser beams from his eyes. Lastly, Gorillamon can teleport & is armed with a lance (that appears to be brittle, as it is broken twice). With Seraphimon's help, the DigiDestined figure out that having Gorillamon see himself in reflective surfaces will revert him to his true form. Grown to giant size by Tactimon, Gorillamon fights ThunderOmnimon & Coredramon, mostly focusing on Coredramon, but is destroyed by what appears to be a surprise attack using the Thunder Saber, because the Digimon, tougher than it appears to be initially (demonstrated when overpowering the DigiDestined after they corner him & later the Coredramon), may not give them the time to power up the Thunder Saber otherwise. He is later resurrected in "Tactimon's Monster Mash" due to being one of Tactimon's favorite Digimon in the graveyard of Deathmon. He briefly fights with Alex, Nicky, & Maggie, but after being kicked to the ground by Maggie, he does not get back up to fight. Dinorexmon Dinorexmon is a hybrid of an iguana & a Tyrannosaurus rex. He can also extend his tongue & use it as a rope. Dinorexmon is created by Tactimon from Miss Kinta's pet iguana. After Dinorexmon terrorizes Brick & Stick, he fights Spencer & Nicky. Because of the iguana half, Dinorexmon is cold-blooded & therefore his powers will be weakened by cooler temperatures. Spencer & Nicky finally extinguish his flame breath with an ice weapon & assault him with the DigiBlaster, weakening him to the point of his near destruction, forcing Tactimon to make him grow. After the ensuing battle, which involves Dinorexmon's tongue being severed after binding ThunderOmnimon with it (& eventually planning to eating it, as inferred by Dinorexmon stating "Ah! Lunch!" right before his tongue is chopped in half), ThunderOmnimon destroys Dinorexmon with its Thunder Saber. Because Tactimon's magic is lifted, Dinorexmon reverts back to Miss Kinta's iguana, whom Brick & Stick attempts to use to track down the DigiDestined in a failed attempt (although it does clear out everyone but the DigiDestined, Brick & Stick, & Miss Kinta). Dinorexmon is later re-created by Wisemon to battle the DigiDestined in the "Specter Theater." After fighting them, Dinorexmon attends Tactimon & Lilithmon's wedding, bringing them a human skull as a wedding gift. When the Digimon attack the DigiDestined, Dinorexmon is destroyed by ThunderOmnimon. BlackSunflowmon A sunflower Digimon created by Tactimon from some flowers. She has long vine arms that she can use to entangle her victim in her clutches, & she can also spray incendiary pollen at her victims, which causes a severe burning sensation on their skin. She also traps Maggie, who is under Tactimon's spell of jealousy, inside an alternate dimension with her by simply getting her to stare into her eyes. Carly frees her by launching her daggers at a 90-degree trajectory course, shattering the dimension & releasing both Maggie & the Digimon. Maggie, freed of the evil spell, teams up with Carly to pummel the Digimon. Maggie is given a special weapon to combat BlackSunflowmon -— a ribbon weapon similar in appearance to a rhythmic gymnastics ribbon. The other DigiDestined arrive on the scene & obliterate BlackSunflowmon with the DigiBlaster. Oryxmon Oryxmon is a goat Digimon brought to life from an illustration in Alex's "Myths & Legends" book by Tactimon. He is sent to battle the DigiDestined & steal their Sword of Power. Though successful (& able to beat Alex & capture Nicky, Spencer, Carly, & Maggie), Oryxmon eventually loses the sword back to Taylor, which forces Tactimon to make him grow. He clobbers ThunderOmnimon pretty severely, but the DigiDestined recover. He is destroyed by ThunderOmnimon. Oryxmon is later resurrected in "Tactimon's Monster Mash" as one of the Digimon in Deathmon's haunted forest. He attacks an unarmed Alex, along with Pumpkinmon, & they take his digivice to keep him from turning summoning Baihumon. However, when Maggie & Nicky arrive to help, Oryxmon is knocked down by a flipping kick from Maggie & he does not get up again to attack afterwards. Octomon An octopus Digimon created by Tactimon to capture the DigiDestined in a magic jar & drain them of their powers. Octomon is very vain & considers himself to be very handsome. He is also rather poncey & vain & does not like to get hit in the face. Other than his undying love for himself, Octomon is also extremely powerful. He is able to trap four of the DigiDestined, but Nicky & Taylor concoct a plan to use a mirror in order to occupy Octomon's attention & free their captured friends. Octomon falls for the trick, & the team is reunited. Tactimon grows angrier & makes Octomon grow, which leads to a brief battle where they first poke each other. ThunderOmnimon then attacks Octomon's head to spite the Digimon, after which he says "watch the head", then when they hit his head with the Thunder Saber he angrily says "I SAID -watch- -THE- -HEAD-!!!" & attacks them in rage before going back to playful taunting. Afterwards the DigiDestined finish him off with the Thunder Saber. Octomon is later seen as one of the 4 Digimon who accompany SkullSatamon in destroying ThunderOmnimon & Baihumon in part 1 of "Digi-Ninja Quest." Despite taking place in the fight, he is defeated early in the fight by a kick from ThunderOmnimon. Regardless, he recovers after the fight & cheers with SkullSatamon & the other three Digimon following the destruction of the DigiDestined's Digimon & powers. He is in attendance with the other Digimon in part 2 of "Digi-Ninja Quest" at Tactimon & Lilithmon's palace after destroying the Thunderzords, but is not seen again afterwards. Octomon is also in the large crowd of Digimon in Fuujinmon's Machine Arena. Kuwagamon Created by Tactimon out of a drawing on a flyer outside the Youth Center for a rival school's broomball team, Kuwagamon is a Digimon that can drain opponents of their energy & use it against them. Kuwagamon can project energy bolts from his claws & pincers & shock his foes with claws. In his fight with the DigiDestined, he manages to completely drain Alex of his powers with Coredramon. As he battles the other DigiDestined, he fires blast after blast at them, & with each blast it uses up the powers of Coredramon. Kokuwamon creates a device called the "Green Energy Transducer" for Alex to use against Kuwagamon. By absorbing some of Kuwagamon's energy into the Transducer, Alex is able to regain some of his lost powers. Afterwards, the DigiDestined assemble the DigiBlaster & fire, causing the Digimon to fall over. Taylor realizes that the Digimon is not yet finished as Tactimon uses a growth grenade to make Kuwagamon grow. During the Digimon battle, Kuwagamon talks incessantly about using his pincers to attack the DigiDestined, repeatedly blasting them with green energy from his pincers & using his claws to electrocute ThunderOmnimon. He knocks the Composition Digimon down, repeatedly kicking it, forcing the DigiDestined to switch to emergency power for the first time with their new Digimon. ThunderOmnimon chops off Kuwagamon's pincers, greatly upsetting the Digimon. Kuwagamon is then defeated with the Thunder Saber. Later, in "Digi-Ninja Quest Part 1", Kuwagamon is recreated by Wisemon (pincers restored) to assist SkullSatamon in successfully ambushing & destroying the Thunder Digimon. Hiwanamon Hiwanamon is a venus flytrap Digimon created by Tactimon who proves to be a challenge for the DigiDestined. MadLeomon kidnaps Carly's young neighbor, Amy, & holds her for ransom on Tactimon's mystical Venus Island. When the DigiDestined come to save her, Tactimon plans to ransom her for Alex. Unfortunately she overwhelms the DigiDestined after her creation. After 4 of the DigiDestined are absorbed by the Digimon, the remaining DigiDestined must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. They are able to track the whereabouts of Venus Island thanks to Nicky's experimentation with wind direction, which pinpoints the correct location. Alex learns that Tactimon will give up the girl if he takes her place, becoming the evil DigiDestined again. Alex agrees but Kokuwamon finds a way for Alex & Carly to save the others. Her weakness is found to be heat, so they apply a lot of heat to her stomach. For the remainder of the battle, is is seen holding her stomach & moaning in pain, pleading for them to stop. Carly & Alex save their friends & are able to defeat Hiwanamon by blowing her up with the DigiBlaster. They rescue Amy in time & return her home. Hiwanamon is next seen in "Tactimon's Monster Mash" as one of the Digimon re-created for the haunted forest in the Dark Dimension to combat the DigiDestined. In this episode, she keeps her female voice. She tries to attack three of the DigiDestined (Alex, Maggie, & Nicky, respectively), but is knocked down by a kick from Maggie & does not get back up again afterwards. Later, Hiwanamon (now male, according to Zoe who says "Oh no, not him again!" & the Digimon now has a male voice) helps to guard the Rock of Time from the DigiDestined. Even later, the Digimon is seen at the Yokai Theater as one of the Digimon that attack the DigiDestined (mainly Maggie, as seen in "The Wedding Part 2") & briefly leaves the DigiDestined to attend Lilithmon & Tactimon's wedding (where CannonBeemon tries to make a toast with him, & the two Digimon end up smashing their glasses together). He is later seen drinking & relaxing with Cyberdramon & Sanzomon at Barbamon's End of the World Party. Roachmon A guitar-playing cockroach Digimon with a hypnotic sound created by Tactimon from a cockroach crawling next to Maggie's guitar. He originally wants a guitar Digimon, but chooses the cockroach. MadLeomon says that Tactimon can not create Digimon from inanimate objects, even though he already has, & will in the future. The guitar Roachmon uses is taken from Maggie & warps for Tactimon's powerful Digimon to use. Roachmon plays rock tunes & hypnotizes its victim's bodies, often using weight changing powers. Roachmon manages to capture Spencer, Carly, Nicky, & Taylor. Maggie is saved in the nick of time by Alex, but Alex takes a great risk by taking on Roachmon with extremely low power. He manages to take the Digimon down, but Roachmon's musical mayhem prevails when he starts releasing his tunes yet again. Alex temporarily retaliates with his DigiDagger, learning that the key to winning is to fight music with music. Once Maggie shows up, she helps Alex & they combine Maggie's DigiBow (now strung like a harp) with Alex's DigiDagger. Maggie blasts the DigiDagger straight into Roachmon, obliterating him. After the defeat of Roachmon, Maggie's guitar is brought back to its normal state (& because of the fate of all Digimon created by Tactimon, it is presumed the cockroach is returned to normal as well). Dokunumemon Created by Tactimon from the large & unusual shell that Mag finds at the lake, Dokunumemon is an insect/mollusk Digimon. Dokunumemon wields a staff with a large spiked shell on one end, projects energy beams from his face, & can project an energy twister from his staff. He also seems to grow giant on his own accord, rather than through Tactimon's growth bomb. Dokunumemon is able to seal itself up in its shell & hurl itself repeatedly, in a circle pattern, at ThunderOmnimon, knocking it over, & cause the DigiDestined to eject from it. Dokunumemon takes a break & goes back to Tactimon, who becomes furious with Dokunumemon for leaving the battle while having the upperhand. Dokunumemon is then sent to fight Alex, as he is able to absorb the last of his powers. Dokunumemon causes Alex to desperately fight back even without his powers. MadLeomon intervenes & tells Dokunumemon that he will continue torturing Alex while Dokunumemon resumes his destruction of Tokyo. Dokunumemon is hesitant at first & wants to be the one to finish Alex, but MadLeomon threatens him & reminds him of his status as an underling, letting him know that Tactimon has other plans for him. Dokunumemon continues to attack Tokyo after MadLeomon takes over his place. In the meantime, Dokunumemon's onslaught is broadcast on television & the DigiDestined feel helpless since they can do nothing to put a stop to him at that time. Alex manages to escape from MadLeomon, returning to Tokyo. Alex then deceives Dokunumemon by hiding in a cart of watermelons, which Dokunumemon eats. Alex attacks the Digimon from the inside with intense heat & then Spencer grabs a nearby water hose, rapidly cooling Dokunumemon's exterior, causing him to freeze. With the Digimon severely weakened, & Alex clear, the Thunder Digimon are re-digivolved, & the DigiDestined quickly defeat the Digimon with the Thunder Saber. Pipemon A trophy/pipe Digimon created by Tactimon from the Golden Pipe karate trophy. His main mission is to eliminate Taylor while the other DigiDestined are to be drained of their powers with magical candles, just as Alex had lost his powers the first time because of Lilithmon's Green Candle. Taylor has to overcome his guilt in order to take down Pipemon. Taylor battles Pipemon alone & then summons DoruGreymon to take him down. Pipemon's body has tentacles & eyes at each end, which he uses to blast, similar to eye lasers. Once DoruGreymon digivolves to Gallantmon, it does a series of multiple roundhouse kicks, balancing on his lance. He then repeatedly spins the lance, emitting a spin-cycle of red blasts which destroys Pipemon. Taylor will stop the magic candles from burning out & save his friends & preserve their powers. Trumpetmon An illusion-casting trumpet Digimon created by Tactimon from the trumpet that belongs to Spencer's uncle. He causes the DigiDestined to see illusions of old Digimon including CannonBeemon, Dinorexmon, Fleamon, BlackArmadillomon, Rhinomon Warrior Mode, Snimon, Kuwagamon, & Surfimon until Seraphimon tells them they aren't real. As soon as the DigiDestined find out, Tactimon makes Trumpetmon grow. During the battle with ThunderOmnimon, Trumpetmon breathes fire at the DigiDestined, disarming ThunderOmnimon, & then proceeding to use the Thunder Saber against ThunderOmnimon. ThunderOmnimon charges the saber with electricity, knocking it out of Trumpetmon's hand & back into its own. Almost immediately afterwards, the DigiDestined destroy Trumpetmon with the Thunder Saber. Darcmon Darcmon is a lightning rod Digimon created from a stone angel statue by Tactimon. She has two LadyDevimons for her assistants. Darcmon is extremely powerful & the added strength of the LadyDevimon makes all three of them even more deadly. They are able to topple ThunderOmnimon, leaving the DigiDestined temporarily defeated. While normally ThunderOmnimon will get up & finish them off with the Thunder Sabre, like against Oryxmon & Kuwagamon, they run out of energy due to the Command Center shutting down (as seen later in The Wedding). The Thunder Digimon are unable to continue battle, the Command Center being shut down causes a defficency of power. After Alex gains the powers of Baihumon, he is able to take on the Digimon. Darcmon & her cohorts, the LadyDevimon, are the first to face the new Baihumon & the first to be defeated by WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode. LadyDevimon Sisters Pursemon A purse Digimon created by Tactimon from Maggie's purse after a Claymon X steals it. Pursemon manages to freeze Alex & Maggie by using a compact ray. When Spencer comes to their aid, he gets frozen as quickly as they do. Once Carly & Nicky finish working on the device needed to free the other DigiDestined from the spell, they rush to the rescue & Carly distracts Pursemon while Nicky uses the device. They are successful in freeing the other DigiDestined, but when Taylor is in trouble in the battle against Kuchibenimon, they must go to Taylor's aid. Alex tells the DigiDestined that he will stay behind & battle Pursemon by himself while the others battle Kuchibenimon. Pursemon starts off by getting out some mystical dental floss & wrapping it around Alex in a rope-like fashion. Torabolt helps Alex by floating above the fight & blasting Pursemon with his eye lasers. Pursemon gets hurt & releases Alex from his stranglehold. Alex then dashes at the Digimon & performs multiple powerful kicks sending the Digimon sprawling. Pursemon can no longer maintain his form so he turns right back into Maggie's purse. In Digimon Zeo, another Pursemon, a pink one, is an accidental creation of Lilithmon while trying to aim her magic at Mia. She ends up blasting Mia's ugly purse, which she made in her art class. Despite its relativly harmless appearance, Pursemon is the most powerful Digimon Lilithmon ever created. She survives every attack made by the Zeo Digimon. Her rubbery skin makes her nearly impervious to physical harm, as the rapid-fire punches of Agunimon only briefly stun her. She can fire pink lightning bolts from her hands, & has the ability to absorb the energy from any attack thrown at her. She can then use this energy to fire enhanced lightning blasts. Even "Zeomon + Agunimon + Pyramidramon" barely scratches her, & the DigiDestined are forced to retreat. She later gets control of SuperZeomon, & uses it to battle Zeomon. While Pursemon is eventually tricked out of the Digimon by the DigiDestined, she allies with MultiHagurumon & is backed up by Hagurumon. She grows to giant size again, & is overwhelmed by the Super Zeo Digimon. Kuchibenimon A lipstick Digimon created by Tactimon from Carly's "Siren Song Red" lipstick found inside of Maggie's purse. Kuchibenimon's voice can emit powerful sound waves that can destroy almost anything in its path. She also uses a powerful sharp-edged lip-shaped sword during battle. When Kuchibenimon faces off against Taylor, he slashes her face when he throws his DigiSword at her. This causes a red cut to appear on Kuchibenimon's face & she gets extremely annoyed when her face gets damaged, as she is very vain. Tactimon makes her grow & Taylor calls on DoruGreymon & has it digivolve to Gallantmon, which ends up losing in a one-on-one match against Kuchibenimon. The other DigiDestined soon arrive, & the individual Thunder Digimon take on Kuchibenimon. After a short battle, Kuchibenimon is destroyed by Gallantmon's diving staff attack. Magnetmon A magnet Digimon created by Tactimon from a science project built by Nicky called a polarizer. Tactimon calls Magnetmon a "Digimon with a magnetic personality." Magnetmon can cause mass havoc using atmospheric disturbances. His mission is to demolecularize the planet, eventually causing it to disintegrate. Magnetmon can toss the huge magnet he carries around with him like a weapon. The DigiBlaster doesn't destroy Magnetmon, but simply pushes him back along the ground & knocks him against the wall, barely harming him. After growing & attaching the magnet to ThunderOmnimon's chest, Magnetmon makes the magnet charge up with magnetic light waves, completely shocking the Digimon. However, when the Digimon slices the magnet in half, it manages to strike back with the Thunder Saber, defeating the Digimon. Upon the Digimon's defeat, Nicky's device is returned to its normal state. ClavisDevimon Tactimon gives this key Digimon an important assignment -- he serves as the Gatekeeper to the dark graveyard dimension where Deathmon dwells. He must make sure that it stays locked up. After having trouble finding the right key, he uses his master key to lock it up & not allow anyone who enters to escape. Alex gets locked up in the dimension after getting tricked by MadLeomon & a bunch of Claymon disguised as children in Digimon costumes. ClavisDevimon is not shown battling the DigiDestined, & is never shown being destroyed. Deathmon A Digimon that resides in Tactimon's haunted forest in the dark dimension, he takes Alex's digivice, leaving him alone & without his powers. Alex battles against Deathmon & the recreated Oryxmon & Pumpkinmon all by himself, until Maggie & Nicky show up to help him. With the sides more even, Nicky is able to kick Deathmon, causing him to lose grip of Alex's digivice. After Alex summons Baihumon, Deathmon again tries to take advantage, by bringing back Gorillamon, Rhinomon Warrior Mode, Hiwanamon, & Sandiramon. But, the DigiDestined are able to handle all of these previously defeated foes with ease. Shortly thereafter, Tactimon makes Pumpkinmon grow, & the DigiDestined run off to battle him. Deathmon's fate is unclear, as he is never shown being defeated. OtokoLilamon A flower Digimon created by Tactimon from flower petals, OtokoLilamon has the ability to reproduce & possess poison petals. OtokoLilamon is able to recreate Tortomon to keep the DigiDestined occupied. After defeating Tortomon, Taylor, Spencer, & Carly are frozen by OtokoLilamon's shower of poisonous petals. They are teleported to the command center so Nicky can try to revert the effects of the poison, & he eventually succeeds. Later, OtokoLilamon unleashes his flower petals onto ThunderOmnimon. Alex comes to aid them with Baihumon until Seraphimon informs him that Cody, Liam, & Zoe need their help or they will be converted into Tactimon's Dark DigiDestined. Alex gathers Nicky, Carly, & Maggie & they go to the rescue while Taylor & Spencer continue to battle OtokoLiliamon. Shortly afterwards, Taylor uses the Thunder Saber to destroy OtokoLilamon in a cloud of flower petals. Quadramon A four-headed Digimon created by Tactimon from the sculpture done by the Tokyo Junior High art class. The statuette is a representation of peace -- it's four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength, & vitality. After attempting to defeat the Digimon with the DigiBlaster, Tactimon makes the Digimon grow. WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode is soon formed, but the Digimon manages to deflect Hououmon blast back at the Digimon. Seraphimon brings forth Ebonwumon to aid the DigiDestined. The Digimon manages to topple Ebonwumon & DoruGreymon, unleashing an onslaught of charged blasts from his beam rod. Ebonwumon sends numerous green blazing rockets & missiles right at Quadramon. DoruGreymon hops on Ebonwumon's shell, re-energizing the Digimon. The DigiDestined then make all their Digimon unite, which takes all of them to the air with the aid of Gallantmon's spinning lance. Quadramon is destroyed when the Thunder Digimon Assault Team land directly on top of him, crushing him. The Four Headed sculpture is returned to its place of origin when the Digimon is killed. Radiomon A radio-themed Digimon created by Tactimon from Brick's energy output meter & a fishing pole that belongs to Stick's dad. Radiomon talks like a radio disc jockey. Radiomon also has different-shaped bombs that explode after he lights the fuse & tosses them. He creates "Tacti-Waves" that make all unsuspecting bystanders enter a trance & recite "Hail Tactimon", including Taylor, Carly, & Spencer. When the other DigiDestined arrive, Nicky & Maggie get surrounded by the controlled citizens, & they too get struck by Radiomon's Tacti-Waves. Alex manages to dodge Radiomon a few times, but eventually, Radiomon gets him under the trance as well. Cody, Liam, & Zoe appear & save what is left of Nicky's device, which is supposed to snap people out of the trance. Zoe tries to fix it so that the DigiDestined can be saved. The rays that are emitted from the device work, & the DigiDestined are freed. After a brief skirmish, Radiomon is defeated by the DigiBlaster, the final Digimon to be defeated by it. Otoroshimon Otoroshimon is created by Tactimon from a tick. He has a southern accent, speaking very much like a countryside cowboy. Otoroshimon can fire lightning from his claws, tusks, & spikes jutting from his body. He can also shoot fire from his tusks. After a brief fight with the DigiDestined, Otoroshimon grows giant & battles DoruGreymon. Cody's first solo zord fight doesn't go very well, with Otoroshimon tossing the Digimon around like a ragdoll, with the Digimon's effects being minimal & most attacks blocked (possibly due to a combination of the Digimon's tremendous power & Cody's inexperience), Otoroshimon is even seen laughing at the repeated kicks delivered by Gallantmon spinning on its lance. Gallantmon's finisher is attempted on Otoroshimon, but fails to destroy the Digimon or apparently even harm it. Baihumon soon shows up for backup, but Otoroshimon still easily overpowers the two Digimon. Later, the other DigiDestined arrive with their Digimon, including Ebonwumon, & they all combine together & finally crush Otoroshimon. SkullWereGarurumon A skeletal werewolf/hyena Digimon created by Tactimon from the hyena picture on the cover of a magazine in the Youth Center that one of Liam's karate students uses to write a paper. He has a hysterical nature, laughing & mocking his enemies. After Liam regains his confidence, he joins the battle against SkullWereGarurumon. Despite Alex's comments that SkullWereGarurumon is tough, the Digimon is not shown once attacking the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined receive the new DigiCannon, which easily destroys the Digimon. Kaleidomon A Digimon created by Tactimon from a kaleidoscope that Liam drops, Kaleidomon has the ability to erase people's memories. Immediately upon arriving on Earth, it manages to erase the memories of Maggie, Nicky, & Alex. Cody, Liam, & Zoe devise a plan to save their friends. Liam collects some prisms from Nicky's lab to use to reflect Kaleidomon's beam, bringing back the memories of their friends. Just when Liam arrives to save the DigiDestined, Kaleidomon uses the beam on him, erasing his memory & leaving Zoe & Cody to face the Digimon on their own. They try to secure the dropped prisms, but they too fall victim to Kaleidomon's beam & lose their memory. The prisms fall to the ground next to Brick & Stick, who watch the fight & finally discover the identity of the DigiDestined. With the DigiDestined no longer able to do anything & not even familiar with each other, Brick & Stick confront the Digimon, hiding the prisms behind their backs. When Kaleidomon shoots its beam at them as well, the prisms reflect the beams, restoring the DigiDestined's memories & summoning their Digimon. However, when the DigiDestined go to check on Brick & Stick, the two teens lose the knowledge of saving the DigiDestined & also forget the DigiDestined's true identities. When Tactimon makes Kaleidomon giant-sized with a grow bomb, he fights with the Thunder Digimon & is shortly thereafter defeated with ThunderOmnimon's Thunder Saber. After the Digimon's destruction, Brick & Stick attempt to impress the junior high school students at the Juice Bar by saying they saved the DigiDestined by attacking the Digimon &, having forgotten what the Digimon looked like, that they pulled out one of the Digimon's teeth. Pachinkomon Tactimon casts a spell on Hojo's pachinko machine, causing Cody to develop an unhealthy addiction to having fun. Tactimon later creates a Digimon out of the machine with a playful & mischievous personality who also speaks in rhymes. The Digimon transforms all of the DigiDestined except Alex into softball-sized pachinko balls. Kokuwamon finds a way to revert the DigiDestined to their normal states. Free of the spell, Cody joins Alex in the battle against Pachinkomon, who grows. The other DigiDestined join the battle as well, forming ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon. Pachinkomon gets knocked down during the ensuing battle, & before he can get up, he finds himself on the receiving end of the Thunder Saber slash & in other words, his demise. Geinokaimon A video camera Digimon created by Tactimon from a television show camera. Geinokaimon uses technical terminology when talking, speaking about scenes, auditions, scenarios, intermission, etc. during the Claymon fight & later the Digimon battle. He is destroyed by ThunderOmnimon's Thunder Saber after being made huge by Tactimon. SkullMeramon A horse-riding flame Digimon created by Tactimon, SkullMeramon rides a black stallion & also has a powerful flame breath. SkullMeramon also wields a long chain which he slams into the ground, causing a fire-like blow that erupts from the ground. When SkullMeramon goes on a fire-starting rampage, the DigiDestined show up, kicking him right off his stallion. He rolls over, losing his mask, exposing his flame-like face, which he soon puts back on. The DigiDestined are able to combine their powers to form a shield which sends the flames emitted by SkullMeramon right back at him. After growing, SkullMeramon permanently removes his mask. He is soon defeated with the Thunder Saber. Tankmon A tank Digimon created by Tactimon from a miniature tank model that belongs to Nicky. Tankmon has the ability to shoot his victims to an intergalactic dimension of no return. Tankmon also has a dangerous guided cannonball launching system at his disposal, yet possesses bad aim, since every attempt to blast the DigiDestined into the Lost Dimension fails. Aside from the main cannon mounted on his head, Tankmon also has mini-rocket launching pads installed into his chest. After getting struck by the DigiBlaster (& apparently unharmed by it), Tankmon is made huge by Tactimon. Alex first battles Tankmon with Gallantmon riding on top of Baihumon after mistakenly calling for ThunderOmnimon. Then, he calls on assistance from Ebonwumon, whom blasts numerous gunner-type rays. Afterwards, Baihumon digivolves to WhiteTigerVespamon & DigiXrosses with the other Thunder Digimon to form WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode. Tankmon's bombarding is brought to an end by the WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode's Hououmon attack. Wendigomon A rabbit/welder Digimon created by Tactimon who tries to foil the DigiDestined's plan of sending Kabukimon back to his home dimension in the Digital World. After firing a shot at Kabukimon, he is blown up by Nicky's Digi-Bladeblaster. Only appears briefly. Evil Kabukimon An evil clone created out of a miniature sized decoy doll of the friendly Digimon, Kabukimon, by Tactimon. The DigiDestined know right away that he is a fake, & Tactimon quickly decides to make him grow. Both Kabukimon & its evil doppelganger resemble Japanese kabuki dancers & talk with oddly organized grammar. This Kabukimon has a long & deadly black tongue that lashes out & wraps around ThunderOmnimon, but the DigiDestined help ThunderOmnimon untie itself from this situation by slicing the tongue with the Thunder Saber. The Evil Kabukimon is destroyed by the Thunder Saber. Photomon Tactimon creates Photomon from a Polaroid camera. Photomon is able to trap the DigiDestined (who are transformed into little kids), inside a photograph. Photomon & MadLeomon corner Brick & Stick (who are also transformed into little kids), to retrieve the photograph of the six kids. Kokuwamon is able to temporarily freeze MadLeomon & Photomon in their tracks. When the DigiDestined return to their correct ages, Photomon grows giant, at which point they summon Gallantmon. Photomon quickly creates a copy of the Digimon, called ExGallantmon. After the Thunder Digimon combine to form ThunderOmnimon, they are able to easily destroy both Photomon & ExGallantmon both in one quick swipe of the Thunder Saber. Another Photomon, sent by Mermaimon, traps his victims in rolls of film & is destroyed by RescueOmnimon. ExGallantmon Wizardmon Wizardmon is sent by the Ghost of Darkness to destroy Alex. According to Seraphimon, Wizardmon is his old rival & can make any kind of illusion into reality. He first takes control of Brick & Stick & forces them to get a strand of Alex's hair so he can clone him. Brick & Stick are unsuccessful, so Wizardmon takes matters into his own hands. He has a bunch of Claymon capture Alex & cut a strand of his hair. After getting the hair, Wizardmon uses the hair to create a duplicate Alex, to once again be the evil partner of Coredramon. The evil clone calls for the DigiDestined to meet him, & when they arrive Wizardmon sends the DigiDestined back in time, to Tokyo in the late 1600's. After battling the Alex, the evil clone is sent by Wizardmon to the Command Center to send Seraphimon a message. After returning, Wizardmon has the clone attack the city with Coredramon while he too goes into the past. Upon arrival in the past, Wizardmon turns three rats into Digimon in order to occupy the other DigiDestined. Back in the present, Wizardmon faces the fallen Alex alongside his evil clone after Coredramon easily defeats Baihumon, telling him to surrender. Alex manages to kick the magic wand from Wizardmon's hand & use it to go back in time, where he is able to retrieve the other DigiDestined & safely bring them back to the present. The other DigiDestined summon their Digimon & take on Coredramon while Alex blasts Wizardmon with his own wand, reducing him to a pile of crimson clothing garb & freeing the clone from Wizardmon's evil spell. Chuumon Brothers Wizardmon transforms three rats into Digimon while in Tokyo's colonial past. The clone & Alex return to the past era & face the Chuumon Brothers alongside each other. After getting defeated, they are turned back into regular rats by Alex with Wizardmon's wand. Mojyamon A yeti-esque Digimon from the "Grumble the Magic Elf" book that doesn't like trespassers on his mountain valley. He attacks the DigiDestined & Grumble by charging them, throwing rocks at them, & burying them in an avalanche. He is buried in his own avalanche according to Grumble. Turkeymon A robotic turkey Digimon accidentally created by Brick & Stick & brought to life by Tactimon. Brick & Stick want to occupy the DigiDestined with a monster, in order to unmask them. Turkeymon regards Brick & Stick as his parents & wish to fight the DigiDestined in order to fulfill their goal. Turkeymon possesses a ray gun he uses in combat against Nicky, Liam, & Zoe. Turkeymon is soon destroyed by the DigiCannon. The DigiDestined teleport away before Brick & Stick get a chance to unmask them. Mistymon Mistymon the Magician is a fictional character in a book titled Grumble the Magic Elf (or possibly, since Lilithmon knows him, a powerful sorcerer trapped in a children's book, cursing it as a result). Mistymon puts a spell on Grumble the Elf, turning him into a grouch. Lilithmon is an old friend of Mistymon. When Maggie, Cody, & Alex are trapped in the book & turn to Mistymon for help, he turns them away. After the three DigiDestined are eventually able to escape, Lilithmon is able to free Mistymon from the book, allowing him to attack the city. He is returned to the book after being struck twice by ThunderOmnimon's Thunder Saber. Ponchomon Ponchomon is a cactus/ghost Digimon created by Tactimon from a rare species of cactus (classified as cactal vocifera spinoctera) that Alex gives to Maggie as a gift. Ponchomon uses paralyzing needles to weaken his opponents. Tactimon wants MadLeomon & Ponchomon to act quickly, traveling back in time to 1790 through a time hole, where they encounter Maggie (who had previously fallen through said timehole) & the ancestors of the modern-day DigiDestined. After being almost defeated, Ponchomon & MadLeomon travel back to the present. After being made huge by Tactimon, Ponchomon begins throwing his sharp cactus-like projecticles at WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode, although they are soon bounced back by a shield barrier created by the Digimon. Ponchomon is destroyed by WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode's Hououmon attack. When Ponchomon is destroyed, the cactus he was created from is returned to normal. Vasemon A vase Digimon created by Tactimon from Alex's art project. After being made huge by Tactimon, Vasemon takes on ThunderOmnimon. He extends tendril-like tentacles made of a clay substance, wrapping it around the Digimon. WhiteTigerVespamon blows them free by blasting Vasemon with a Thunder Bolt & ThunderOmnimon takes the opportunity to retaliate by attacking Vasemon with the Thunder Saber, destroying him.